


I like what i like, deal with it!

by acegirlisace



Category: Bandom, Fall Out Boy, My Chemical Romance, Panic! at the Disco
Genre: AU, Canon-Typical Violence, Clones, Crossover, Dissociative Identity Disorder, High School, M/M, Past Child Abuse, Vampires, depersonalisation disorder, more characters will be added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-01
Updated: 2016-09-01
Packaged: 2018-08-12 09:56:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7930297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/acegirlisace/pseuds/acegirlisace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>High-school student Frank Iero was hospitalized after falling from the fourth floor of the school building. The story starts on his first day back in the dormitory. Frank's childhood friend and dorm manager, Ray Toro, informs Frank that his new room mate, whom Ray identifies as Gerard Way or "Gee," is actually another childhood friend of Frank. Frank doesn't remember meeting Gerard before. In fact, Frank can't remember much of anything regarding his past...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> This is a bandomized retelling of another story. I don’t quite want to name it yet cause this early this would mean major spoilers. But it’s not gonna be hard to figure it out by just googling it if you’re really curious! In case you know what it is please don’t spoil it for the other readers!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you don’t know the story please don’t be confused as this starts with a dream sequence!

The pitch-black corridor seemed to go on forever. It was as if the darkness was threatening to consume Frank—  
He was being chased, he didn’t know what he was being chased by, but something was chasing him. He had to escape—nothing else mattered but getting away.  
He could hear the footsteps of the adults and the child running with him. Even as a kid he knew he had to keep up with the haphazard footsteps that echoed down the cold corridor.  
The more they sped up the heavier his feet became—almost as if the floor was pulling them down. Tears began to fill his eyes at the thought of being left behind.  
As he tightened his grip on the other running child’s hand, he felt it desperately cling to his own.  
Both of them had always wanted to leave that place...  
They had to escape. They had to get away as soon as possible. The both of them...were getting out of here together.  
Eventually, they saw a light—they’d be free as soon as they reached that light, and they sped up in excitement. Suddenly Frank felt a yank, as the child who’s hand he had been holding tripped and fell.  
As Frank turned to look at him, he felt one of the adult’s arms encircle him, lifting him up.  
“We can’t...we won’t be able to make it...”  
“Wait...him too...!”  
“No...if we slow down any more, all of us could be...”  
“Wait...please wait!”  
“Give me your hand...!”  
“I can’t...no...”  
“Let go of me! We’re in this together...!”  
“Idiot! Stop struggling!”  
“Don’t leave... me behind...”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Prologue, everyone! I will post the other completed chapters immediatey, as I had to wait for a while unti my AO3 account was activated! Stay tuned!


	2. Home sweet home...?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frank is back in the dorms that have become his home. But he doesn't get the welcome he feels he deserves...

Frank sighted as he sat his bags down and stretched, looking up at his home dyed orange by the setting sun. It was an old concrete building full of double rooms. In other words, a typical all-boys school dormitory.  
He was finally back. Even dorms start to feel like home if you live in them for over a year. Returning after being away for so long calmed him down. Home sweet home...  
He had heard that the newest dorm building, which was built to carter to the growing number of students, only had single-rooms...but that didn’t bother Frank as he was used to sharing a room. The guy he had roomed with before, Bob, had constantly complained about him being too noisy and had moved out, so he was left with a room all to himself.  
Frank thought about how the school had said that he could stay there for the time being but it was probably only a matter of time before he was moved into a single room.  
Anyway, he was kind of tired. Being in the hospital really did a number on his stamina. Just the short walk from the bus stop to the dorms had left him breathless.  
‘Well, I guess I should have expected that since I was hospitalized for two weeks,’ Frank thought, ‘but a restless guy like me doing nothing but eating and sleeping? Ridiculous! Now that I’ve been discharged it’s time for me to go all out! Does that make me sound like a kid?’  
Suddenly Frank heard a voice from above.  
“Hey Frank! You’ve been discharged already?”  
The voice belonged to Patrick, the guy that lives in the room directly under Frank’s. He had a sleepy look on his face but despite that he was already wearing a hat. Frank had actually never seen the guy without one. Come to think of it, Patrick had never once complained about him being noisy. Maybe Bob was just an asshole.  
“Hi ‘Trick!”, Frank shouted back, “Yeah, they decided that the rest of society has to deal with me again.”  
“Oh well, what can one do. Here, catch!”  
“Huh?”  
A light blue envelope came fluttering down from the second floor window. Frank had a bad feeling about this...  
“Don’t tell me...”  
“That’s right,” Patrick responded, confirming his suspicions, “It’s from Ray. He told me to give it to you when you got back. Well, good luck with that!”  
‘Good luck?’, Frank thought  
“Ah! Hey, wait!...uh...”  
His mission accomplished Patrick ignored Frank's calls and disappeared back into his room.  
Frank really hoped that Ray would not want him to do any work now that he had just returned home.  
Ray was his dorm head, a musical genius that Frank had known since his childhood, but they had lost contact for a while before attending the same high school.  
During his two weeks in the hospital Frank was visited daily by Ray. It would have been nice if he hadn’t brought along work and forced Frank to help him with it. Ray always seemed busy with various errands and requests he received from other students. It was against his nature to refuse anyone and thus he was very popular amongst the students, but since he had known Frank for so long he seemed to think it was ok to make him work too. Still, he was the kind of guy you can’t really hate.  
Frank would bet this letter was some kind of task he had to do now.  
“Seriously, how many times has it been?”  
As soon as he had seen the contents he ripped the thrice-folded letter to shreds.  
Written on it had been a single line:  
\--Come see me ASAP we have stuff to do. -Ray—  
...  
The scattered pieces of the letter blew around Frank. He felt sorry for the cleaning lady but he was sure she could sympathise with him right now.  
Honestly, what was Ray thinking???  
Sighting again Frank made his way inside. After dropping of his bags he walked towards Ray’s room.  
On his way there he noticed the other students in the dorm looking at him and laughing. They probably all knew he was being pushed around by Ray. Damn him! Forcing Frank to work on the same day that he got discharged from the hospital.  
Absolutely pissed off now Frank let out a huge sigh as his hand rested on the doorknob of Ray’s room.  
“Ray! You...huh?”  
Frank had stormed into Ray’s room, only to realize it was devoid of life.  
Glancing around the room he spotted a familiar blue envelope, very similar to the one he had ripped to shreds earlier. No doubt this was prepared for him by Ray.  
He tore open the envelope and found another letter. It met the same fate as the first.  
\--I never said I would be here, did I? You’ll have to search for me elsewhere, Frank! -Ray—  
“...”  
“Shit! I’ll find you Ray!”  
‘If you think I’m going to accept being played like this, you’re wrong! I’ll definitely find you, Toro!’, Frank thought.  
With newfound resolve he turned to leave...only to find another envelope wedged under the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *sigh* So far the story basically writes itself since there is only one version of the canons i want to mix up to this point. but since that canon is in first person some points may sound a little strange... also ray's personality is very different from the character who's place he takes so there had to be some adjustments... if you're familiar with the story the first parts might be a little boring but i promise i will shake things up a bit! look, i tagged vampires!


	3. I constantly thank god for that nurse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frank's Quest for Ray continues in this totally unoriginal chapter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So! I've added the 'intermission' part to the beginning of this chapter!  
> That part is purely mine and is not featured in any of the canons this is based on, despite what i said at the end of chapter one!

That day the light of evening sun that painted the dorms orange fell upon another person.  
Keeping himself hidden in the long shadows thrown by the greenery surrounding the building his gaze was fixed on Frank who carried his bags, visibly panting.  
The onlooker’s attention was only averted when Patrick’s voice called out to Frank, his gaze now flickering from one boy to the other until it eventually settled on Patrick and only briefly switched back to Frank when he made his way inside.  
The onlooker stayed hidden in the shadows until sundown, never taking his eyes of Patrick’s window.  
With the fading of the last evening glow he took off his hood to reveal a mess of black hair and turned to leave.

 

When Frank tore open the envelope he found wedged under Ray’s door it read  
\--C’mon, we’re talking about the places I’d go... -Ray—  
‘Damn it! He even left something here!’, Frank thought, ‘Somewhere Ray would go... ah! The school!”  
“Just you wait Ray!”  
There was no way Frank would let Ray make a fool of him. He crumpled the paper and hurled it at the floor before heading back out into the hallway.

“I made it...”  
It took far longer than it usually would but Frank finally made it to school. Making a recently discharged patient run that far isn’t normal, is it?!  
“...I need a breather...”  
After checking his surroundings Frank sat down in the hallway. At this time of day, the only ones around would be those in club activities. All the other students would probably be back at the dorms already, so him being here for a while shouldn’t be a problem...hopefully.  
Ah, maybe he should stop by the staff room later and pay a visit to his homeroom teacher, Mr. Hoppus.  
Having lazed around for a while his eyes eventually rested on the staff room door. As he watched, a student exited the room, nodding and closing the door behind him.  
‘Wait, is that really a guy?’  
It had to be considering that the school was boys-only, but that waist long black hair could have fooled anyone. He was quite slender and was shouldering a rather sizable bag. The bag looked considerably heavier than he was and it seemed like it could snap him in half like a twig.  
He unsteadily made his way down the corridor, constantly readjusting the bag’s strap and walking past Frank in the direction of the main office.  
‘Whoa’, thought Frank, ‘he looks even scrawnier up close. I wonder if he’s been eating properly? Come to think of it, he’s wearing a second year’s badge, but I haven’t seen him around. Maybe he’s a transfer student? Perhaps he was taking are of his paperwork...’  
“Mother fffffffffkr!”  
As Frank’s gaze followed the guy he felt something smack him on the head.  
He turned around and saw that the culprit was Mr. Hoppus. He mentioned something about Frank’s health and handed him an envelope that Ray had left with him.  
“How could you do this to me, Mr. Hoppus!”  
Ignoring Frank’s questions regarding Ray’s whereabouts Mr. Hoppus handed over the letter and walked away. Frank opened it on the brink of tears. He was so tired of this game!

\--Getting tired already? How about some bed rest and a nice hot cup of tea? -Ray—

Assuming Ray was still in school that place with tea and a bed could only refer to...  
“The nurse’s office!”  
The only place like that in the school was Adrian’s office, no doubt about it. Frank rose to his feet and excitedly made his way towards the nurse’s office.

Frank was a complete mess by the time he arrived.  
“Adriaaaan!”  
“Ah, so you were discharged today! Welcome back Frank!”, Adrian, the school-nurse, greeted him warmly.  
Even though he has a doctor’s licence Adrian doesn’t mind being a nurse at a small school like this, and he even went so far as to take up residence in the dorm’s nursing office. To the dorm residents he is certainly the favourite member of the staff.  
Rather than a teacher, he seems more like a big brother, or maybe a big sister? Anyway, just being by his side calmed Frank’s heart.  
“I’m back. Adrian, can I crash here for a while?”  
“You don’t seem well. Ah, how about some tea? Would you pass me that pot over there?”  
“Ah, sure... Oh, were you in the middle of cleaning?”  
Adrian put down the broom he was holding to take the pot from Frank. Frank pulled up a nearby chair, absentmindedly staring at him as he prepared the tea.  
“Well, you see, I can’t really relax when it’s this messy in here. Did you come all the way to school today just to see me?”  
“Ah, that’s right, Adrian, do you know where Ray is right now? He seems to want to engage me in some weird activity again even though I just came back to the dorms...”  
“Sound’s like he’s having fun”, Adrian chuckled as he handed Frank a cup of tea.  
“It’s not fun for me at all! At this rate I’ll have to go back to the hospital!”  
“O.K., I get it, but you don’t look that bad considering how far you’ve walked.”  
“Adriaaannn!”  
“You’re always welcome here if you’re not feeling well! And here, Ray came by earlier and dropped this off with me.”  
“Ahhh!”  
Adrian handed Frank a blue envelope. What was that guy thinking, involving everybody like this?! Frank quickly opened it and looked at the contents.

\--Now here’s the question: What is my biggest passion? -Ray—

‘Ray’s biggest passion? That is definitely music, that means...’  
“The Music Room!”, Frank shouted.  
“What’s with you? Yelling in such a loud voice...”  
“Sorry about that, Adrian. I’ll be heading out now. Thanks for the tea!”  
Frank downed the tea in a single gulp, returned the cup to a stunned Adrian and dashed out of the nurse’s office.

‘The music room. Isn’t that in the other building with the elective courses? Shit! That part of the school is really far away from here...’  
The other building was were all the art, music and literature classes are. The building Frank was currently in houses all the staff rooms and standard classes and connects to the other building through a long series of corridors.  
“Shit! I’ll make it there! Just you wait and see!”  
Ray was definitely there, Frank had no doubt about it. And he would punch him as soon as he saw him!  
Blood rushed to his head as he made his way over. You really couldn’t blame him for stomping all the way there—wouldn’t everybody feel this way after being so thoroughly toyed with?  
He looked down at his feet while walking thinking about all the things he would do to Ray when he found him.  
“...Whoa!”  
Since Frank wasn’t paying attention he walked into something and was knocked backwards. It took him a moment to realize that he had bumped into another person.  
“Shit damn...”  
When he looked up he found himself on eye level with a patterned scarf.  
It looked like he crashed into an older student wearing a labcoat.  
The taller boy glared down at Frank.  
“Ah”  
Looking like a complete idiot Frank stared blankly at him, taking aback by his intimidating glare.  
Frank didn’t remember ever seeing the guy around the school.  
“...You’re in the way.”  
“S-sorry about that”, Frank stammered.  
He didn’t seem to notice Frank’s apology and continued to make his way down the hall.  
‘Phew, that was scary. That glare really sent shivers down my spine...’  
Frank suddenly noticed that his palms were sweaty. Had he really been that frightened of him?  
He wiped his hands on his pants as he watched the student’s retreating back.  
He unsteadily got to his feet, devoid of his earlier enthusiasm, and continued to make his way towards the music room where Ray was supposedly waiting...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also featuring one of my two all-time favourite characters of the series. No seriously i always cry with joy when he has screentime! The second canon i want to mix into this sets in shortly after this chapter ends, which means that it's not just changing pov's and names now and might take a bit longer between updates. Anyway, stay tuned


	4. New Roommate Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frank meets his new room mate

Upon reaching the music room Frank found no sign of Ray so he had no choice but to return to the dorms—  
\--Only to find him. He couldn’t believe he had been tricked so easily. This sucked!  
When he opened the door to his room he saw Ray’s smug figure sitting on the bed. The sight made Frank drop to his knees.  
“Welcome baaack! Took you long enough!”, Ray shouted upon seeing him.  
“Ray! You shouldn’t make an injured person run around like that!”, Frank complained.  
“What’re you talking about? You could’ve just given up at any time if you didn’t want to do it. Then you would’ve found me right away, right?” Ray brushed off Frank’s anger with his carefree comment’s as the latter breathlessly cursed him. He knew that Frank wouldn’t give up halfway...damn it!  
“Urgh”  
Seeing Frank’s frustration written all over his face Ray grinned widely, which made him seem even more annoying.  
“I did this all for your sake. It gave you the chance to let everyone know that you’d been discharged from the hospital.”  
“I could’ve done that myself! Wandering around like an idiot just made me look pathetic!”  
Frank wasn’t a helpless child, after all. As he was yelling at Ray the door to his room opened.  
Still scowling he turned to find the slender guy from earlier standing in the doorway. Frank stared vacantly. He wasn’t expecting to see him again so soon.  
Frank still couldn’t get over how feminine he looked. For a second there he felt like the guy was glaring back at him. Did he stare for too long?  
“Oh, you’re here already!”, Ray suddenly exclaimed.  
It seemed that Frank was the only one who found his appearance unusual. Ray got up and cordially took his arm, leading him into the room.  
“Didn’t I mention while you were in the Hospital? I said you’d be getting a new roommate.”  
“The he... Ah, wait I remember!”  
Now that he thought about it, Ray did mention something about that when he came to visit. That’s right, it was the same day he destroyed the cupcake Frank had been saving! Frank briefly wondered why it took the cupcake to help him remember. Eventually he decided it didn’t matter much although it was a little worrying.  
“Aren’t you surprised? Never thought your roommate would be Gee, eh?” Ray said while elbowing Frank.  
“Ray! Did you keep my coming here a secret from Frank?”  
“I wanted to see the surprise on his face!”, Ray chuckled. “Well, Frank’s room had a vacancy...Gee just transferred here, what a coincidence!”  
Ray smiled happily as he grabbed their hands and put them together, as if they were all part of some team.  
‘Huh? The three of us?’, Frank thought dazedly, ‘Wait a minute, does that mean... Have I met this guy somewhere before???’  
“This has to be destiny!”, Ray exclaimed with a huge smile on his face.  
“Um”  
“Anyway, Gee you look all grown up! I almost didn’t recognize you. it’s been what, 6 years? 7 years?”  
Ray looked really pleased to see this ‘Gee’, as if they were old friends. But Frank couldn’t even remember meeting him before.  
‘Maybe the two of them are playing a prank on me’ Frank thought, his eyes fixed on their laughing faces as he struggled to recall who that person was, but that only succeeded in confusing him further.  
“Well, that’s-“, Frank tried to inject.  
“What?”, Ray asked.  
“Who is that???”  
The other two looked at Frank as if he had grown a second head.  
“Gerard Way! He’s... We’re... You two used to be best friends in elementary school!”  
“Frankie?”  
Noticing his confused expression Gerard eyed Frank suspiciously, the smile vanishing off his face. This didn’t look good.  
Frank suddenly became very irritated.  
“Forget it”, he told them, “I don’t want to bother with your business anyway!”  
He did not expect to get punched so hard by someone looking a frail as Gerard.  
“I hate the kinda guy who says he can’t remember anything” the boy with the, now that Frank had gotten a better look at him, black and red hair declared.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm going to have to post this in 2 Parts because every time i pressed ctrl + C in word my laptop crashed and the first time it took the end of this already short chapter with it.


	5. New Roommate Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Continuation of the last chapter!

‘Huh? Is it really so bad that I have forgotten Gerard?’  
With the room’s jovial atmosphere suddenly vanished Frank had no idea how to break the awkward silence. But he seriously couldn’t remember the other boy!  
“Uhh, is anyone hungry? It’s almost time for dinner, we should head for the cafeteria!”  
In the end, the one who broke the silence was Ray. In an attempt to lighten the mood he forced a smile and gave the other two a light push. Gerard’s downcast expression remained.  
Feeling he needed to follow things up Frank started to say something to Gerard but he sensed his intent and quickly raised his head. And then...  
“Yeah, let’s go, Ray!”  
Gerard, clearly ignoring Frank, grabbed onto Ray’s arm and started to lead him away.  
“...What the hell? Don’t ignore me like that!”  
“I can’t stand people who forget about others.”  
Glancing back at him Gerard stopped and turned to stick his tongue out at Frank. He then left the room, pulling Ray after him.  
‘That... That was so childish! Why am I the bad guy here?!’  
Frank was left staring dumbfoundedly at the doorway through which they had exited.  
“Shit...”  
Being told off for innocently forgetting something like that was just the worst! Maybe Frank had forgotten about Gerard because he didn’t want to see him anymore!  
...Still.  
“Ugh...”  
Despite his mood his stomach began to growl in protest as the smell of dinner came wafting in through the open doorway. He might as well eat dinner before them and get to bed early, he decided.  
With a new resolve he ran past the two of them and made his way towards the cafeteria.  
The hallway was quite narrow. To top it off there were other students making their way to the cafeteria, which made the hallway even more congested. As he was unable to proceed as swiftly as he had hoped the two of them ended up following closely behind him.  
“Frankie said he doesn’t remember me...”  
That was Gerard’s voice.  
“Gee... Don’t be mad. It’s not just you.”  
“..?”  
“He forgot about me too.”  
“Huh?”  
“After being separated for a few years and meeting again Frank couldn’t recognize me in the beginning either.”  
“Really?”  
“That’s not all. All his former memories seem to be gone too.”  
“His former memories...”  
“You heard about Frank falling off the building, right?”  
“Yeah, I heard he fell from the school building’s window on his own.”  
“The miracle was he was hardly hurt. But Frank seems to have no memory of that incident either... But I digress... I just want you to understand that he meant no ill.”  
“I just dislike guys like that.”  
“Aww... Gee!”  
“I dislike it and that’s that!”  
After that Frank heard Ray declare that Gerard was ‘as stubborn as ever’ while laughing nervously.  
He hadn’t been purposely listening in but being this close to their conversation made it impossible not to hear them. Their words reached his ears with little effort on his part.  
Frank felt kinda bad for not remembering Gerard but it wasn’t simply a matter of whether or not he knew him. This was definitely the first time he’s met him, but his declarations were making Frank feel a slight twinge of guilt.

The three of them somehow ended up sitting together at the same table, which was crammed with enough food for three growing boys. The special of the day was Indian style curry rice, one of the more popular items on the menu. The first time Frank saw it he was surprised at how large the portions were, but he was used to it now.  
Large portions aside, the scene Ray and Frank witnessed was nothing short of spectacular. Their cutlery ceased moving as they stared.  
Gerard, with an empty plate in front of him, had already started on his second...which was Justas massive as the first.  
“Umm... forcing yourself like that will give you a stomach-ache, you know?” Ray said, sounding concerned.  
“I’m not forcing myself!”  
Ray, still concerned, tried to dissuade him without success. Gerard just continued his meal with no signs of slowing down or stopping. Frank wondered how it had ended up like this. Considering the generous portion sizes he had been certain that someone with such a thin built would have had a lot left over. Frank joined in on Ray’s pleas to slow down. Completely disregarding their warnings Gerard glared at him and continued to silently devour his second helping. Just seeing him go at it like that made Ray and Frank lose their appetites.  
“...Hah, you’re such a child.”  
“Wh-what did you say?!”  
Gerard must have heard Frank muttering under his breath. He jammed another chicken into his already full mouth.  
“What, you wanna fight about it?!”  
“Hey, no fighting while eating!” Ray swooped in, noticing the tightly gripped cutlery and the potential for a full-blown argument.  
“Didn’t your grandmothers teach you it’s bad for your health not to eat properly?”  
“Hmph”  
“Tch”  
After seeing Ray’s stern look they both exchanged bitter glances and turned away from eachother in unison.  
They continued to eat in silence.  
“Seriously, I can’t tell if you two are getting along or not.”  
Ray sounded exasperated. Watching them with their backs still turned he let out a sigh of resignation and resumed his meal.

After dinner they returned to the hallway and made their way back to their rooms. A good meal ure made frank feel better, so much so that he even was considerate enough to match Gerard’s heavy pace as he plodded along behind him.  
As usual Ray was talking animatedly to Gerard, who was walking next to him. The atmosphere, completely different from the one before dinner, made the conversation sound almost natural.  
They had reached the end of the hallway. As the dorm head Ray’s room was located separately from normal students like us and this was where we would normally go our separate ways. Ray called out for Gerard to stop.  
“Ah, Gee, would you wait in my room for a minute? There is something I need to talk to Frank about.”  
“Huh? Yeah, sure.” Gerard responded obediently and made his way towards Ray’s room without so much as a glance towards Frank. Ray waved merrily at Gerard and promised that he wouldn’t take long. He waited until Gerard was completely out of sight before turning to Frank with a serious look on his face.  
“...Frank. Gee was really looking forward to seeing you, you know? Even if you have forgotten, could you be a bit more sensitive about his feelings now that he is your room mate?”  
“Yeah, Got it. Well, Good Night!”  
“I’ll send him back to you once he’s calmed down. See you tomorrow morning!”  
Seemingly satisfied with Frank’s reply Ray finally showed him a smile and made his way back to his own room.  
Frank guessed he was acting a bit childishly but seeing Gerard look at him like that had made him feel kind of uneasy, like he just wanted to get away from him. He had a weird aura.  
‘It’s going to be tough being around him from tomorrow onwards. Will I be able to handle it?! This is going to be complicated...’  
“Guess I’ll head back for now...”  
His mind weighted down with so many different things Frank stood in the empty hallway for a moment before starting back towards his room.

Frank got back to his room and flopped on his bed, his head still filled with thoughts about the day. He noticed that he wasn’t staring at a white, sterile ceiling... Come to think of it, he wasn’t in the hospital anymore. He had nearly forgotten that he had been discharged from the hospital today, probably because of all the stuff that happened earlier.  
He hadn’t thought that he would ever have to be hospitalized like that. He couldn’t even remember how he managed to hurt himself like that. When he woke up he was already in the hospital bed.  
Adrian had told him that he had fallen out of a fourth story window. Ray told him that they were still trying to figure out exactly what happened that day. Listening to the rumours Frank wondered if his fall had really been an accident. Maybe the culprit was still wandering around somewhere?  
His head started throbbing whenever he tried to recall the incident. As he drifted off to sleep he hurriedly cleared his mind of those thoughts, instead replacing them with ones of Gerard.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...Which is a totally normal thing to do before you go to sleep, apparently... Oh well I'm just going with the story here...
> 
> I actually wanted to see the day through in this chapter but i thinkk this is a much better point to end it. So the rest of the first day will be in the next chapter! Stay tuned~


	6. Before You Start Your Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ...[Adrienne]?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alternative title: My vampires are cheesy af

They had to escape. They had to get away as soon as possible. The both of them...were getting out of here together.  
“We can’t...we won’t be able to make it...”  
“Wait...him too...!”  
“No...if we slow down any more, all of us could be...”  
“Wait...please wait!”  
“Don’t leave... me behind...”

“Ah, Pete. Welcome back.”  
“Thank you, Sire.”  
“Go on then. What do you have to report?”  
“He arrived at the dormitory in the early evening and hasn’t left it since then.”  
“Then, pray tell, why did Ryan report to have seen him in the school after that?”  
“I... I don’t know, Sire.”  
“Are you calling my son a liar, Pete?”  
“N...No, Sire. He must have gone unnoticed by me”  
“Unnoticed. By you. Equipped with the abilities I gifted you with. Could it be that you were... Distracted?”  
“Yes, Sire. Sorry, Sire. It won’t happen again, Sire.”  
“I do hope so. Return to you duties, Pete.”  
“Yes, Sire. Thank you, Sire.”

“-Eugh”  
Frank awoke with a start. Glancing around his surroundings he let out a sigh of relief after he recognized the familiar scenery of his room. He had had that dream again. It always felt so real but he winds up forgetting what it is about as soon as he woke up.  
Maybe it was just a nightmare? But he wasn’t the type to have nightmares like that...  
Frank heard groans coming from the bed across from him and sat upright. Upon closer inspection it was Gerard, who had returned while Frank was asleep. He was curled up in his bed, groaning in pain.  
“Geez.”  
‘He really did overdo it trying to finish all that food, didn’t he?’ Frank thought.  
Recalling his earlier conversation with Ray he got up and went to retrieve the first aid kit. Medicine in hand he made his way towards Gerard’s bed.  
“..!What are you doing?”  
“Look, don’t you have a stomach-ache? Take some of this”  
“...Don’t want it.”  
He glared at Frank like a cornered animal. Even though he was frustrated and in pain he refused the medicine and bit down on his lip.  
‘...Geez, why does he have to be so stubborn at a time like this?’  
Tired of his antics Frank thrust the bottle of medicine at the curled up Gerard who was still facing away from him.  
“Don’t tell me you don’t want it. Taking it will make you feel much better, so why don’t you just do it?”  
“I really... don’t need it...”  
He ignored the bottle, remaining defiant.  
“Seriously...”  
Gerard’s extremely stubborn attitude was really starting to piss Frank off. How long was he going to keep this up for?!  
“Way, quit acting like a brat already!”  
Frank grabbed hold of Gerard’s shoulders, pulling him up to face him when all of a sudden:  
“Didn’t I say that I DON’T WANT IT?!”  
“...Ngk?!”  
His hands still resting on Gerard’s shoulders Frank tried to make sense of what had just happened.  
The pieces of the shattered medicine bottle lay strewn across the floor, the metal lid having bounced off the wall and landed on the floor with an audible clatter.  
Frank was startled by the sudden outburst. Had Gerard just yelled at him?  
His eyes flitted between him and the medicine that littered the floor.  
A brazen look had replaced Gerard’s meek disposition as he proceeded to glower at Frank. This was different from what had happened in the cafeteria—this was the look of someone who hated the person in front of him.  
“You...”  
Upon meeting the fierce gaze Frank withdrew his hands. Almost immediately Gerard’s body started shaking violently. Frank hurriedly grabbed hold of his shoulders again to prop him up.  
Gerard collapsed into Frank’s arms and leaned against his chest, breathing heavily. As worried as he was Frank couldn’t bring himself to meet Gerard’s gaze, afraid to confront that scowl he had witnessed earlier.  
“Ung... Frankie?”  
Gerard slowly lifted his head to face Frank, body still pressed up against his. Now his expression seemed normal, with no trace of scorn.  
“...Are you O.K.?”  
Frank breathed a sigh of relieve when the other boy looked at him with a feeble expression.  
“Sor...I...cine...”  
“...? Way?”  
Frank hadn’t quite caught what Gerard had just said. But seeing as he wasn't in any shape to talk he refrained from inquiring further. Gerard collapsed in a heap on his bed. Frank felt his fingers loose their warmth as they clung to him.  
“Ngk, hang on for a sec!”  
He quickly laid the taller boy on his side, planning to fetch Adrian.  
“Don’t go... please...”  
“Huh?”  
He was stopped by the sound of Gerard’s voice. It compelled him to turn around, and he panicked as he saw his condition visibly deteriorate. He considered his options. He could carry Gerard to the nurse’s office, but wouldn’t it be faster to bring Adrian here?  
“Way, I’ll be right back!”  
With Gerard disorientated from pain Frank gave him his pillow to hold before dashing out of the room.

“ADRIAN!!!”  
“D-Don’t scare me like that! You could’ve knocked, you know!”  
Adrian chided Frank for barging into his room unannounced, hastily putting away the files he had been reading.  
“Sorry! But we have no time!”  
“What happened?”  
Noticing his desperation Adrian adapted a more serious demeanour.  
“My room-mate has a stomach-ache and...”  
“Did he take any of the medicine from the first aid kit?”  
Adrian’s composed questions made for a stark contrast to Frank’s anxiety. He made his way over to the medicine cabinet.  
“I tried to give it to him but he broke the bottle and...hell, he looked like he was in a lot of pain, and...”  
“There now. There is no need to get all flustered like that.”  
With Adrian’s normal manner returning Frank found himself unable to stand still and started pacing around the room.  
‘You can’t actually die from eating too much, can you? Still, he looked like he was in an awful lot of pain, so much so that it seemed like he was dying.’  
“...Ah, Frank? Could your room-mate possibly be Gerard?”  
“Huh? Ah, yeah, that’s right! How did you know?”  
Adrian leisurely browsed through the medicine cabinet as he asked about Gerard. He was correct but Frank was really confused that the school nurse would know about who was rooming together.  
Adrian looked surprised for a split second but quickly covered it up by giving Frank an explanation.  
“Oh... uh, I remembered that there was a new transfer student coming in on the day you were supposed to get discharged. I was just looking through his medical files before you came in.”  
“Medical files...?”  
“Yes. I feel that you, as his ...room-mate, should know about this....”  
After hearing Adrian’s tone suddenly turn serious Frank stopped fidgeting, anxious what he was going to hear next.  
“Medicine won’t work on him.”  
“...? Does that mean he can’t take any?”  
“Well, to put it simply, yes. He can’t swallow it and he will end up vomiting, so the medicine doesn’t have a chance to work.”  
Adrian wore a pained expression as he returned the medicine to the cabinet.  
“That idiot... urgh! He knew this would happen and he still ate all that shit... uh, sorry Adrian...”  
‘isn’t it common sense not to do something you know your body can’t handle?! But... wouldn’t that make this my fault? Maybe he wouldn’t have ended up like this if I hadn’t acted that way...’  
“Adrian, I should really be getting back now...”  
Frank felt guilty about the way he had treated Gerard. If medicine wouldn’t help, the least he could do was watch over him.  
“I see. And do you know what is causing this stomach-ache?”  
“He... ate too much...”  
“...He ate too much, huh...”  
Frank felt embarrassed but Adrian just sat there with a surprised look on his face.  
“But it’s worse than that, i know it! Please, you have to take a look at him, Adrian!”  
“Just a moment.”  
Frank reached out for Adrian’s hand but he returned to his cabinet instead and pulled something out from the back.  
“Here, he should be able to take this. Just mix it with something he likes to drink and give it to him.”  
Adrian handed Frank a bag of powdered medicine. So there was something that worked after all!  
“I got it. Thank you, Adrian!”  
Gerard was going to be O.K. now, right? Feeling a wave of relief crash over himself Frank clutched the bag and flung the door open excitedly.  
“Ah, Frank! If Gerard is feeling better tomorrow, please tell him to come by my office!”  
“O.K., see ya!”  
Frank waved at Adrian who’s head was poking out of the office and made his way towards the cafeteria.  
“Really, what a child...”, Adrian sighted.

Frank arrived at the cafeteria, the medicine from Adrian in hand...but he had no Idea what Gerard liked.  
He ended up making a cup of hot chocolate. It was the instant kind Frank didn’t care for: overly sweet and made with tons of milk.  
He wondered if Gerard would drink something like this, but he wasn’t sure he should worry about taste with a stomach-ache like that. Should he add more milk?  
‘What the hell am I doing? Why am I trying so hard for a sardonic guy like him? I suppose I’m partly to blame, but still!’  
Frank added the medicine to the gradually cooling beverage, stirring absentmindedly as he calmed down. His head started to fill with all kinds of different thoughts. Anyway, all that mattered now was that Gerard got better.  
He brought the chocolate contortion back to their room. The smell of warm chocolate made him feel quite nostalgic, even if it was a bit too sweet.

When he returned the bottle and its contents had already been cleaned up. Did Gerard tidy up all of that? As Frank turned to face him he saw that he was lying motionless with his covers pulled up over his head. He suddenly felt uneasy... Did Gerard take the medicine and die from some kid of allergic reaction?!  
He rushed to his side and slowly pulled the covers back. This couldn’t be happening! Not after everything Adrian had said!  
“...Way?”  
Frank peered at his face and saw that he was still breathing. He still looked pained but Frank was relieved to see that he was still alive. He reached out to touch Gerard’s fingers which had thankfully regained some of their warmth.  
“Mh?”  
Although he was trying to be gentle Gerard felt the touch of his hands and slowly opened his eyes. Feeling like he was doing something wrong Frank quickly withdrew his hand and peered up at Gerard’s face.  
“...You feeling all right?...” Frank tried calling out to him, but it seemed that he was still half asleep, his eyes unfocussed.  
‘Don’t tell me he doesn’t realize I’m right in front of him?’  
Frank felt his breath catch in his throat as he noticed his defenceless face staring straight at him.  
“...Uh”  
The silence felt awkward, like a tingling sensation that lingered in the air. Growing uncomfortable with the atmosphere Gerard opened his mouth as if to say something only to close it again. But then...  
“F-Frankie?”  
Gerard called out to Frank in a child like voice as he reached for his hand, which was still hanging in mid-air.  
“W-Way...?”  
Starteled, Frank withdrew his hand slightly. Gerard faltered as he moved away.  
“It...it hurts...I can’t take it anymore...”  
Did it really hurt that much?  
He looked really uncomfortable. When Frank saw his face twist in anguish he took his quivering, outstretched hand out of worry.  
“...Don’t worry, it’s all right now.”  
“...’Kay.”  
Probably still half asleep Gerard nodded obediently, but as Frank gave his hand a reassuring squeeze, he suddenly came to his senses.  
Realizing what had happened Gerard shook of Frank’s hand and silently scowled at him.  
“...Did you take the medicine?”  
His staring made Frank wary. How did he ever think he was cute?  
“...Shut up. Just leave me alone.”  
“...Hey, do you think I’m heartless enough to leave a sick person alone like this?”  
Gerard shrugged his shoulders, seeming a little sceptical. Apparently Frank was the heartless jerk who forgot all about him, so why should he put his trust in him?  
“So? Are you going to drink it or not?”  
Gerard tilted his head slightly in response. Frank took it as an opportunity to show him the mug he was carrying.  
“No one is forcing you, but you may as well try some since I’ve already made it. Maybe it will make you feel better, you know?”  
Frank left the steaming mug of hot chocolate on Gerard’s bedside table, doubtful that he would drink it.  
“If it starts hurting again wake me up. Well, good night.”  
Not expecting any response Frank turned off the lights and climbed into his bed, which was still devoid of its pillow.  
‘This has been one exhausting day...’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And this concludes Frank's first day back!
> 
> To everyone who know's the story (and btw if you really want to know and can't manage to figure out what it is you can of course ask me in the comments!) do you think we see another of [Gerard]'s alters here? like a younger [Gerard] that is still with [Frank]? I don't think it's ever talked about in canon, at least not in the parts i know...

**Author's Note:**

> Comments an Kudos and especially corrections of any mistakes make the writer happy!


End file.
